


Columpio

by miruru



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-31 05:04:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21079556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miruru/pseuds/miruru
Summary: DIA 9 de Fictober 2019 -De su infancia tenía un recuerdo concreto que había vuelto a su memoria en diferentes ocasiones durante su vida. Sólo tenía ocho años, pero se hizo muy amigo de un chiquillo extranjero. Por algún motivo que no alcanzaba a comprender incluso a día de hoy, el chiquillo, delgado, etéreo, con una bonita melena rubia y los ojos azules, le encontraba fascinante y le otorgó el título de mejor amigo incluso antes de que él supiera si realmente le consideraba uno.





	Columpio

De su infancia tenía un recuerdo concreto que había vuelto a su memoria en diferentes ocasiones durante su vida. Sólo tenía ocho años, pero se hizo muy amigo de un chiquillo extranjero. Por algún motivo que no alcanzaba a comprender incluso a día de hoy, el chiquillo, delgado, etéreo, con una bonita melena rubia y los ojos azules, le encontraba fascinante y le otorgó el título de mejor amigo incluso antes de que él supiera si realmente le consideraba uno. 

Él era un mocoso bajito, inquieto y con las rodillas peladas de caerse cada dos por tres por ir corriendo demasiado rápido. Poseía gran desparpajo y eso despertaba la envidia de los niños mayores, que no le dejaban columpiarse. Se pasaba largos minutos esperando y siempre se quedaba con las ganas de montarse. No pocas veces había vuelto a casa llorando por no poder subirse al columpio, mientras el chico extranjero le consolaba.

Así que un día, Frazís (dudaba que se llamara así, pero estaba seguro de que se dirigía a él por ese nombre) le dijo que tenía una sorpresa para él. Le tapó los ojos y le llevó a una zona apartada del bosque por el que solían frecuentar. Cuando le dejó ver de nuevo, se encontró con un columpio solitario, hecho a mano con cuerda y madera, que ondeaba por el suave viento que soplaba.

Frazís se fue al siguiente verano y él lloró como una magdalena. El sonido de su voz, su risa, su acento al hablar en castellano se fue perdiendo en los recovecos de su memoria pero el recuerdo de ese columpio perduró en su memoria con intensidad. Era su oasis en los momentos más duros de su vida. Él también abandonó la ciudad cuando fue a estudiar a Salamanca y justo ahora, diez años después, volvió a ella. Muchas cosas habían cambiado, pero el claro aún estaba y en él estaba aún permanecía el columpio, ajado, casi roto por completo. Seguramente algún niño lo habría encontrado. 

Su mano rozó la cuerda y suspiró entristecido. La sombra de ese recuerdo le perseguía y aunque parecía que iba a alcanzarlo, siempre se le escapaba.

—  _ Espingouin?  _ —preguntó una voz dulce y masculina.

Se le paró el corazón y sus ojos se abrieron como platos. Se dio la vuelta y encontró a un hombre desconocido y algo familiar. Se observaron en silencio y de alguna manera supieron quien había delante de ellos.

— Hola, Frazís —respondió con una sonrisa afable que fue correspondida por el interlocutor.

Quizás se había abierto ante ellos la posibilidad de reconstruir el columpio.


End file.
